1. Field
Systems, methods, and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an optical fiber unit configured to transmit light received from the outside or the inside of the display apparatus and an optical component to detect or received light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The services and functions that a display apparatus may provide a user have gradually expanded. Further, a display panel of the display apparatus continue to pursue high resolution and have also continued to increase in size. Additionally, there is a trend that while the display panel becomes larger, the width of a front frame covering the display panel is getting narrower and the thickness of the display apparatus is getting thinner. Also, as an interval between the front frame and the display panel becomes narrower, a user's degree of immersion while watching a video may increase.
Further, as the interval between the front frame and the display panel becomes narrower and the thickness of the display apparatus becomes thinner, the size of an optical component to detect light being incident from a remote controller outside the display apparatus has also gotten smaller. In some examples, in order to detect the incident light from a remote controller, the optical component is placed adjacent to the front frame within the display apparatus.
For example, FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 2, a display apparatus 200 may include a display unit 210, a front frame 220, a light receiving portion 221, a sensor 230, a control board 235, and a main board 240.
Light being received through a medium (e.g., air) from the outside of the display apparatus 200 passes through the light receiving portion 221 fixed to a connection portion 220a, once more passes through the medium, and then, is detected by the sensor 230. A signal corresponding to the light detected by the sensor 230 passes through a plurality of cables 230a and 240a, a plurality of connectors 235a, 235b or 240b, and a control board 235, thereby being transmitted to the main board 240 behind the display unit 210. Alternatively, the signal corresponding to the light detected by the sensor 230 may be transmitted to the main board 240 through the single cable 240a, the plurality of connectors 235b or 240b, and the control board 235 to which the mounted sensor 230 is connected by a pattern of a conductive material.